Vulnerable Tonight
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A really dumb and impulsive procedural move lands Amanda in Nick's arms yet again. A Nick/Amanda, AU-ish one shot. MATURE.


_**A one shot about Amanda and Nick. I really like the idea of them together. This is very angsty, not to mention smutty! Lemme know if it turned out okay though!**_

**Vulnerable Tonight**

"_What the hell were you thinking?" _Nick Amaro spat the moment she had walked into their rented motel room.

She glared at him through her smudged makeup, her flaxen-blonde hair all mussed and falling out of the ponytail she had arranged while he watched her earlier. "'Hey, Amanda, welcome back. I hope you're okay even though you look like you've been through hell...'" She mocked what he should be saying, but at the moment, he was too mad. Too mad she had put herself into that vulnerable of a position. But he had no idea what a vulnerable position she was in being in such close quarters with him all the time. Maybe he just didn't care.

"Amanda, Jesus, that guy is a suspected killer! And you actually got into the car with him without checking with me first. That was brazen, it was dumb, it was -"

"I couldn't blow my cover," Amanda interrupted. "We'll soon have enough to nail this freak to the wall. And please stop shouting at me as if you're my father!"

Nick began pacing - no, angrily stalking around the small, confining little motel room. The paint was peeling on the walls and the furniture was broken down and dirty but its what SVU had provided for them while they were on this mission and it had to do. Even if it was driving him mad, being stuck here day in and day out while Amanda walked the streets in "hooker garb" trying to help find the guy who was strangling prostitutes and dumping them in the east river. Just recently, they had zeroed in on a person of interest and Amanda had gone with him in his car tonight. She could have been raped or murdered. Nick was disgusted by the very thought. He looked over at her then, watched her sink onto the lumpy mattress that squeaked with every movement and began taking of her high heel. Wait, her high heel?_ One?_

He marched over to her and leaned down, grasping her by either of her trim shoulders. "Where is your other shoe? Why is your makeup a mess? Why - wait, why are you crying? Did this guy -"

Amanda dabbed at her teary face. She never cried - he had never seen her do it once in the year they had known each other - and here she was, falling apart. "Fuck," he moaned and dropped down onto the mattress beside her, the shoddy, weak springs groaning in protest. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Please tell me he didn't ... I'll kill him right now. With my bare hands."

"Nick, no," Amanda said. "I got away before - before he could ..." Her voice trailed off. "Never mind."

"He tried to rape you?" Nick asked, his voice much softer in tone now.

"I don't believe he would call it that. He thinks I'm a hooker. He thinks I am paid to do that sort of thing," Amanda said. The Southern accent she hated began to emerge as she sat there, trembling visibly. "When he got too rough, I said 'hell nah. I'm leavin'.' We fought, he put his hands around my throat..." She sighed as tears kept dripping down her face. "I got away but dammit, so did he. I have to go out there again tomorrow and make this right somehow. The Chief will bust my ass if I don't."

"Amanda, are you kidding me?" Nick said, pulling her against his chest. "You are not going anywhere near that guy again."

Amanda sagged against his hard abs. "Its not a big deal."

"The hell it isn't!"

"Nick, could you freakin' stop yelling at me?" She shouted back and started to struggle to get up off the bed but he pulled her back down. "Let me go," she said in a low hiss.

"No, okay. Chief can find someone else to do this. Your cover is -"

"Not blown yet! The perv will want to finish me off, get rid of 'the evidence'. He will come after me so I can't walk off the case. If I can just get him vulnerable -"

"Will you stop this shit?" Nick asked. "You were the _vulnerable_ one tonight. You were in danger. He almost raped you. He could have killed you. You were the one who was vulnerable and -"

She shoved him away from her as hard as she could. "Don't you think I fuckin' know that?" She spat at him, a half-cry burbling up on her lips as she jumped away from him and started pacing the room the way he had been before, wearing a tread in the carpet with her one high heel.

"We can book this fucker on what we've got."

"He could off. He could get a good lawyer to make this inadmissible... We need more evidence. We need more intel. We need -" He jumped off the bed and moved over to her, grabbing her by either arm.

"You're done, Amanda; you're done on this case. Its too dangerous. I won't let you risk your life -"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted and practically ripped herself from his grasp. Soon enough, she was pounding on his chest with her closed fists and screaming at him "I can do this, I can fuckin' do this" as tears gushed from her liquid cornflower eyes.

He felt the blows rain down on him and he took them at first but when they increased in intensity and he could see she was really coming apart, he grabbed her wrists and gave her a shove towards the bed. "Lay down," he hissed. "Sleep this off. We'll talk in the morning and -" He broke off as her back hit the mattress and she immediately pulled him down on top of her. She began kissing him desperately like she was going to die if he didn't return her affections. He knew he couldn't do this; that he shouldn't. She was vulnerable just like he had said before. She was falling apart and he couldn't be the one to fix that. He wanted to try but he knew ... He knew he was no savior.

Her teeth nipped his neck where his shirt collar folded back. He grumbled out a curse. "Don't," he said but his hand was soon fisting in her tangled hair, as if it had a life of its own.

"I need you to be here for me, Nick, tonight," she murmured as she lay underneath him, her hips grinding against his already hardened length. "Tomorrow you can walk away but for now-"

_Tomorrow, god willing it would never come,_ he thought and soon he was grabbing one of the broken straps on her tiny red dress and pushing it down further. His hand grasped her small mound and he thumbed the nipple lightly. She thrust her hips up against his again, silently urging him to do what they both wanted so much.

He unhooked the other strap and soon she was bare from the waist-down in front of him. He stared at her pert tits and immediately dropped his head down to the right one, taking the bud of her dusky nipple into his hungry mouth. He rolled his tongue over the tit as his hand played with the other breast, lightly running his fingers over the hardening flesh. He greedily sucked on her breast as he felt her fingers lock down onto the roots of his hair and give the strands a tug every time he licked her nipple or nibbled on it. He then turned to the other breast and began ministering to it as well. She arched upwards so more of her breast molded into his hot mouth.

When he had thoroughly worked on her breasts, he kissed his way up her chest to her neck and placed soft kisses on her jaw. Her mouth found his again in a sensual, desperate kiss and their tongues battled for dominance before they came up for air. They said nothing then as he helped her the rest of the way out of her tiny dress and then removed her itty-bitty black panties.

Amanda spread her thighs to give Nick access to her as his mouth brushed lightly over her blonde curls. She was already moist when his fingers found her slit. He pressed his index finger into her glistening folds and she bucked on the bed. He rubbed her pink clit with his finger until it was protruding and then he added another finger to the mix. She writhed on the bed and he rested his hand on her bare thigh as he now moved his tongue towards her center. He captured her in his mouth, his tongue lightly brushing over the pink bulb. She pressed more into his face, practically squeezing him between her slender thighs. He took her left leg and hooked it over his shoulder as he buried his tongue deeper inside her slick heat. She came on his tongue several times and when he finally sluiced out of her opening, she sighed in pleasure, the horror of her recent scare beginning to ebb away bit by bit.

He then stood long enough to shuck his shirt and pants and boxers and then he was joining her again on the bed. She squirmed as he ran his rock hard member over her slit before parting the lips with his fingers and thrusting inside of her. She needed to be filled up to overflowing so he plunged deep into her velvet pussy. As he built a steady rhythm, she lifted her hips off the bed to match him thrust for thrust. Her tears had long since dissipated and now she clung to him the way she never would anyone else. She wrapped her legs around his tapered waist and dug her nails into his back as they reached the heights of orgasm. His balls smacked rhythmically against her clit and soon she was crying out for a release. He thrust twice more and then collapsed on top of her for a moment, his dick still buried inside of her.

Their breaths came hard as he finally disentangled from her and flopped down beside her on the bed. His fingers found hers and he interlaced them. They lay there on the bed for a long moment before he noticed her blue eyes film with new tears. He lifted himself up on his elbow and reached over her, dabbing at her moist face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to think that somehow nearly being raped ..."

"Turned you on."

"Right," she said. "I just needed you in that moment. I needed comfort and you're the only one, Nick, that I trusted to do that." She sighed as her eyes spilt fresh tears. As he kissed each salty droplet, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his neck. "We have to stop doing this."

Nick pulled back and rested his head on her bare breasts. "I know," he whispered back. "But Amanda, I love you. I know I'm married but fuck, I love you. I was so scared tonight when I found out you hopped in that guy's car. If he had hurt you, I don't know-"

She stopped him with a kiss. "I'm fine," she said. "Just hold me, okay? We'll push off all the shit we have to face until tomorrow."

He nodded and kissed her and soon they were making love again, hoping tomorrow never came, that it actually completely missed them somehow.

FINIS


End file.
